The Impossible Quack
The Impossible Quack is the current name given to an April Fools' Day Flash project created by Splapp-Me-Do, originally uploaded to his deviantArt page on April 1st, 2008 under the name "The Impossible Quiz 3". Splapp's intention was of course to play a prank on his followers (big time, like it was always meant to be), by stating that he silently worked on the highly requested sequel to The Impossible Quiz 2 and that it was much comfortable to upload it without even announcing it was being worked on. A key element of the prank was to declare that the "game" would not work properly unless the user's Flash player was up to date, but even if that was the case, the Flash file will always pretend to glitch during the dramatic introductory sequence, switching to a slideshow of duck pictures. Needless to say, a lot of people fell for the prank, much to Splapp's delight and satisfaction. If you happen to be interested in taking a look at this Flash, you can watch it over at Splapp's dA page. Presentation Unexpectedly released without even being announced, this "game" presents you with a loading screen that seems quite convincing, with green beams of light coming from the centre of the background, as well as a green bar that progressively fills as the percentage indicator on the top left corner goes higher and higher. While it loads, an injured Chris will pop up in the bottom right corner of the screen, stating in a speech balloon next to him that you might need to update your Flash player to the latest available version in order for the game to work properly. Little messages will appear below the huge "LOADING" text of the upper part of the screen, containing funny statements about how the game is being prepared, like the loading screens of the "The Sims" games (and many others that came after it). Eventually, the bar will be completely filled, and Chris will disappear, giving way to a green "Begin!" button identical to the one of the previous Quiz. After you press the button, the lights will turn completely off, and a calm yet epic music will start playing in the background. A white text saying "Splapp-me-do presents" will appear in the middle of the screen briefly before fading away. Up next, the game's logo (a recoloured version of the one used in the previous two Quizzes), will slide into view towards the centre of the screen, but right before it reaches it's spot, the game will glitch and the music will get stuck. Graphics will then distort heavily, and for a second, a small "Begin" button will appear on the bottom right of the screen, tempting you to click it to begin with the questions straightaway... but this button does absolutely nothing! After trying to start the game, both the graphics and the sound will go completely crazy, and you will be able to briefly see Chris, Fusestoppers and Skips on screen, before the real action of this Flash begins, for when the game stops glitching, you will be presented with... DUCKS. Nothing more, nothing less. A slideshow of pictures of different kinds of ducks, all of them taken from the deviantArt gallery of long-time "Impossible Quiz" collaborator and animal photographer, Etinogard (who has since renamed his account as Rabid-Coot). Some calm music will play in the background throughout, with a few subliminal messages (by Splapp of course) appearing for milliseconds during the slideshow. The slideshow will loop endlessly, as will the music too, so don't expect anything else to happen. Answers? There are no questions in this game, due to the whole sequel thing being nothing more than a simple (yet effective) prank. This game is entirely (literally) about nothing but ducks. The Impossible Quiz 3? Just like Splapp had repeatedly stated at the time, there was never going to be an "Impossible Quiz 3". Or at least, not literally. At some point in time after the release of this Flash, most probably around late 2008 or early 2009, Splapp was contacted by E4 Games, who made him an interesting offer to create a new game specifically to be sponsored by them. After reaching an agreement, E4 Games would end up paying Splapp an unknown amount of money, for him to make what would eventually be referred to as the sequel to the second game of the Impossible Quiz series.Tumblr post by Splapp revealing a bit of backstory of The Impossible Quiz Book. This game, originally conceived as a single Quiz of 150 questions before being split up into three chapters with 50 questions eachTumblr post stating what was TIQB originally meant to be., did not receive the name of The Impossible Quiz 3, but rather a different name that fit with both the game's plot and its episodic nature. These three separate but related games would receive the name of The Impossible Quiz Book, defined by Splapp-Me-Do as the real third Impossible Quiz. Music used *'': This track is stored in the .SWF file, but is not used as part of the animation. ''**: These tracks are merged together into a single audio track in the .SWF file. References Category:Animations